A Way To Change
by Hecateslover
Summary: Little Harry is a squib, through unforeseen effects of the killing curse. Hogwarts sends him a letter, but what happens when he doesn't have magic?
1. Chapter 1

A Way To Change

Harry is a squib- his magic was all used up when he blocked the killing curse as a baby. So what happens when he gets a letter for Hogwarts, but he doesn't have any magic? His relatives treated him awfully, despite his lack of 'freakish' tendencies- only because they were saddled with him. Yet, he's perpetually hopeful that something better out there waits for him.

Please read, then review. Merry Christmas.

* * *

Chapter One:

Harry had always dreamed of having a nice family; a pretty, comfy home, with plenty of food to eat, and nice clothes to wear. He was perpetually hopeful, even though his family hated him, he slept in a cupboard, and was given leftovers and hand me downs.

Now, it wouldn't be so bad if his family was poor, and couldn't afford more than what they had given him, but Harry knew better. The Durselys were rather well off, and made quite a show to prove it.

To their neighbors and friends, he was the 'poor mute orphan that they had taken in, out of the goodness of their hearts'. In reality, He was their butler, tailor, handyman, punching bag, you name it. Physically, he was Petunia's nephew, through her deceased sister. And he wasn't mute. He just chose not to speak.

He had not uttered a word to anyone since the age of six. He did not care to, because no one would listen anyways, he felt. At eleven, he had not been to a day of school, and to show how much his family and neighbors cared, no one said a word about it.

Out of all the chores he did each day, his favorite was sewing. It was the one time of day where his Aunt wouldn't be hovering over his shoulder. Of course, if he let on how much he enjoyed it, she would have never allowed him to do it. So he made a fuss every time he had to complete that particular chore, so she would make him do more.

At one point, she started taking on their neighbor's sewing and mending jobs, because he got to be so quick at it. She made a bit of money off of the venture, not that he ever saw any of it.

He nicked his Aunt's fashion magazines out of the rubbish bins when she was finished with them, stowing them away in the back of his cupboard with his other 'treasures'. Most of the 'treasures' he'd collected over the years were small- such as the toy soldier his Cousin had lost underneath the couch one day, and never noticed it gone, or the pretty stones he often found in the garden. He used to collect flowers too, but he was afraid his Aunt would notice the smell, so he stopped.

Although he'd never been allowed to school, he knew how to read, write and do arithmetic. Mostly from his chores- reading cookbooks and doing some light paperwork for his Aunt. He didn't know much about the outside world beyond the yard of Number Four Privet drive, as he'd never been allowed to leave. He only knew what he'd read in his Aunt's fashion magazines, glimpses of articles in the newspapers, and catching commercials and the like on the telly when he delivered food to his Uncle and Cousin.

According to his 'family', all he would ever be good for was being their 'servant'.

He hoped for more. He dreamt of running away, and becoming rich and famous, making pretty clothes like those women wore in those magazines. When he was rich and famous, he could go back to his 'family', and show it all off to them, and make them apologize, maybe even pay him back for all the work he did for them.

Yeah. One day.

In the third week of July, Harry was sweeping the front steps of the house when he saw an owl flying towards him. He backed away as the owl dropped a letter right in front of his feet, looking up at him expectantly.

He bent down to pick the letter up, noting his name and the address, and the pretty green ink on the strange paper.

He leant the broom against the door, and opened the letter.

"Hogwarts." He whispered, voice cracking from disuse. This wasn't a joke? He looked down to the owl staring up at him. It was waiting for him to reply. He sat down, and looked at the letter, and then the owl again. The owl hooted, getting a bit impatient.

Harry took a pen out of his pocket. He supposed he should reply.

_Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,_

_Thank you for your invitation to your school. However, may I ask why I have been invited to magic school when I have never done any magic? Furthermore, I have never been to school, so I'm afraid that I may be far behind what you expect of your other students. _

_Thank you again for your invitation, but I must decline. _

_Harry J. Potter_

_

* * *

_

Chapter One complete. The rest, is up to you, faithful readers. Plot, pairings, everything. I want to try something new.

Merry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading, and for all the great reviews! Here is Chapter Two.

* * *

Chapter Two

Headmaster Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Pomona Pomfrey all stood on the front steps of Number Four Privet drive. Normally, having all three of them to pick up a single student would be overkill, but considering this student was Harry Potter, and he himself said that he'd never done a lick of magic…well…they were concerned.

Dumbledore knocked on the door, putting a smile on his face. After a few moments, a small boy opened the door. He had inky black hair that fell about his face messily, and his emerald green eyes squinted up at them. He was wearing a pressed pair of black pants, and a tidy white shirt, with black shoes. All were spotless- and Dumbledore was uncomfortably reminded of a pseudo Butler's uniform.

The boy looked at the curiously, eyeing their clothing.

The Headmaster spoke. "You are Mr. Harry Potter, are you not?"

Those pretty green eyes flew open in surprise, and the boy nodded. The door was yanked open wider, showing a stick of a woman with bleach blonde hair.

"You! What is your lot doing here? That boy's never done a bit of that…freakishness in his life!"

Dumbledore's twinkle died, and the women tensed on either side of him.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts-"

"He's NOT going!" She screeched. Her hand clamped on the boy's shoulder. His eyes fell to the floor. She made to close the door in their faces, but Minerva stopped that with a spell, blasting the door open.

She led the way, pushing her way in. "Excuse me." She said frostily to the woman, looking about the foyer. Everything was neat and tidy, almost clinical. Madam Pomfrey's eyes had not left Harry once.

"Now, we are here to pick up Harry Potter. Even if he has never done magic before, he still belongs with our world-"

"If he belonged, you wouldn't have saddled him with me!" Petunia screamed. The other adults exchanged a worried look.

Madam Pomfrey spoke gently. "Harry, please go get your things. You shan't be coming back."

Harry's heart leapt into his chest, and he wrenched himself out of his Aunt's grip, and ran to his cupboard. Madam Pomfrey's lips thinned as she watched the boy go inside.

"Explain!" McGonagall hissed, leveling her wand at the woman.

Petunia could only look helplessly between the end of that stick, the child rummaging through the cupboard, and the silently seething adults.

"I…I…"

Harry came back with his things wrapped up in a blanket, tied so that nothing would fall out-

Petunia frowned as she noted _her_ small sewing machine was in his other hand. "Boy, that's-"

"Ahem." Minerva cut in, and she shut up.

Madam Pomfrey put her hand on Harry's shoulder, and guided him to the door. Harry glanced back at the old man and lady, who were quietly talking to his Aunt, the woman looking a bit more threatening.

He glanced up at the nice looking lady who was taking him out of the house. She met his gaze. "I'm Madam Pomfrey, Harry. I'm the Healer at the school." They stepped outside, and Harry fidgeted as they went to the end of the walk.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him curiously. "Have you never left this house?"

He gave her a mute nod, looking fearfully at the pavement in front of them. She knelt in front of him, gathering her skirts, looking at him worriedly.

"Dear…can you talk to me?"

Harry's eyes flicked to hers. He nodded, just slightly. He bit his lip. "Th-they think I'm mute. It's better not to speak…if-if I'm only going to get in trouble for it." His voice was scratchy. Her eyes softened, and she reached forward to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear. He was clearly unused to the gesture- he moved away slightly.

"Have you really never done any magic?" She asked softly, fearing what the answer would be.

He nodded.

She stood, and took his kit. "Well, we're going to go to Hogwarts. You're going to need a check up."

He looked at her shyly. He was going to go to Magic school after all, it seemed. They waited a little while longer, and the old man and the old lady came out of the House. Dumbledore smiled at him, eyes twinkling.

"Well Harry, we are going to go to Hogwarts! Are you excited?"

Harry beamed at him.

They took the Knight bus to Hogsmeade. It was definitely a new experience for Harry- he was clutching to the banister to keep himself from flying about. He felt nauseous as he finally tipped off the bus. He hurried to keep up with the adults as they walked through a small sleepy village. As it was early in the morning, nothing seemed to be open.

They walked up to a humungous castle. Harry stared at it with wide eyes. Madam Pomfrey spoke to him gently. "You can see the castle, Harry?"

He nodded quickly.

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked slightly relieved at this. They led him in, and met another man in the foyer. He was wearing all black clothes, with black hair. Harry stared at him with wide eyes. The man was frowning at him.

"Severus, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Severus Snape, our resident potions master."

The man's lip curled. Harry fought to keep from hiding behind Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry is going to be here today, Severus could you and Madam Pomfrey take him to the hospital wing while Minerva and I sort some…things out?"

The man scowled, but nodded. Harry bit his lip as the Headmaster took Harry's makeshift bag from him. "I'll take these to my office, Harry. You'll get them back later. Madam Pomfrey is just going to make sure that you're healthy, okay?"

Harry bit his lip, eyes flicking worriedly towards his things. People lied to him all the time- was he really going to get his things back?

Dumbledore and McGonagall walked away, down the corridor, leaving the others alone.

Harry glanced at Madam Pomfrey. She motioned for them to walk on. After having quite the time of the moving staircases, they finally arrived to the hospital wing. Harry followed the woman to a bed. He sat down on the edge. He had never been in a bed before. It was…soft.

He looked around him curiously, watching Madam Pomfrey grab a clipboard and a funny looking feather. It began to write of it's own volition once she put it on the bedside table. Harry couldn't help but stare at it.

"Severus, could you get some robes for Harry?"

The man frowned, taking a pale green shift from a cupboard, and handed it to the boy. Harry stared at the fabric. It was stiff, and uncomfortable looking. He looked to the adults, who were looking at him expectantly. Madam Pomfrey sighed, and turned around, and Snape did the same.

Harry took off his clothes, and shoes, folding them neatly beside him on the bed. He puled on the itchy shift thing. He instantly hated it- it bared his scrawny arms and legs- he'd never been so exposed before.

The adults turned around, and there was only a slight hesitation before Madam Pomfrey drew her wand. "Harry, I'd like to take a look at your throat. I just want to make sure that everything is as it should be."

She flicked her wand a few times, making Harry stiffen as his throat suddenly lit up. She studied it intensely.

"Minimal damage, mostly from disuse. Trachea clear. Mr. Potter, your voice will be just fine. You'll just need to do a few exercises each day to get your voice to normal once more. I'll show you what you need to do. If you don't start using your voice, though, you'll have permanent damage."

Harry's eyes went round, and he clutched at his throat. The light died down. Snape settled into a seat next to the bed, watching carefully.

Madam Pomfrey cast more spells at him, some making him glow, others not. There was twenty minutes of this before she spoke.

"Your magical core is completely destroyed." She said, looking pale. She looked to Severus. "It was from the killing curse. The damage is the same from it's other victims." Severus looked ashen. She looked to Harry, who clearly had no idea what she was talking about.

"Harry…you don't have any magic."

Harry blinked. "I told you I've never done any-"

She shook her head. "No, you had magic, but it…went away. You see, I knew your Mother and Father- right from the womb, you were doing accidental magic. You were clearly a magical baby."

"So…his magic was destroyed. Is that how the curse was blocked?" Snape asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure." She reached forward, putting her hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Potter."

Harry could only blink up at her. How could he miss something he never remembered doing? She sighed, pulling away from him.

"Otherwise…you need to eat better. We will need to do a series of check ups to make sure that you're doing just that. I've noticed that you have had several broken bones that have never been re-set, so I will need to keep you here for the night, so we can correct that."

He gave her a mute nod. She gave him a smile, her eyes getting a bit misty. "E-excuse me." She walked to her office, fighting tears.

Harry looked to Severus, who was scrutinizing Harry. "Why are you here?"

Harry didn't answer him.

Severus sighed, pushing the quill and clipboard towards him. Harry struggled to write with the quill, at first. He handed it back to the man, biting his lip.

_The adults took me away from the Dursleys. They said I was never going back again. But…I don't have magic, so how can I stay here? This is a magic school, right?_

Severus stared at the words before him. For Albus to keep Potter from returning to the muggles, something dire must have happened. Seeing what he saw, he could only guess.

But Potter didn't have magic.

They already had one squib at the school. Filch. He was so resentful of the other's magic- it would not be a good idea for the boy to stay here. But he needed to be watched. Protected. He knew that the Dark Lord wasn't dead…his heart thudded in his chest. Once the Dark Lord returned, this boy would be dead. No way to protect himself.

He glanced to the boy. Potter didn't even know what the killing curse was. He bet the child didn't know who the Dark Lord was, either.

Damn.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you guys like it so far… I love everyone's reviews. So- pairings, anyone? I've already gotten a few votes, but I'd like to see what everyone else would like. Will Harry stay in the magical world? Will he live in the muggle world? Who will take care of him? And what will he do, if he can't learn magic?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Harry glanced about. The hospital wing was empty while the grown ups talked in Madam Pomfrey's office. Hogwarts was very…different. It had talking portraits, and moving staircases, and it was a castle! Not to mention the walk here had been filled with pretty bugs, flowers and plants dotting the landscape- things he'd never seen before.

He looked at the office, biting his lip. He wanted to explore some more, but he didn't think he was allowed. He jumped as the door opened, revealing a scrawny old man with a trench coat and ragged clothes. He frowned as he saw Harry.

"Boy, who are you?"

Harry's eyes went round, and he inched back on the bed slightly.

"Who are you?" The man asked again.

"Argus, this is Harry Potter." The Headmaster said, coming out of the office. The other adults looked upset, and grim.

The man scowled at Harry. "Another brat to clean up after." He groused.

Dumbledore sighed. "Argus, Harry is not going to be attending classes here in the fall."

"He's not?"

"I'm not?"

They exchanged a look.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes." He turned to Harry. "Harry, because you are a…squib, you cannot attend classes here at Hogwarts. I'm sorry."

Harry looked down at his knees. "Am I to go back to the Dursleys, then?" He asked softly. They didn't notice the surprised look on Filch's face appear.

"Heavens no, child." McGonagall said. "We've just notifed Remus Lupin that he is to come here to the castle. He should be here some time this afternoon."

Harry looked questioningly at her.

"Remus Lupin was a friend of your Father's. We think he would like to see you." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

Harry grinned. Someone who could tell him about his Father!

"Now, I'd like for you to take a few potions, and get some lunch into you." Madam Pomfrey said, taking out several vials. Harry looked at these potions suspiciously. They looked very icky. But…he _was _getting lunch.

* * *

Harry fell asleep that afternoon, after lunch. His bones were mending themselves, and he was quite tired from all the walking he had done earlier. He was still asleep when Remus Lupin arrived, with Dumbledore at his side.

Remus ran a hand gently over the boy's hair.

"I can't believe it. I mean…when he was just a baby, he was zipping about on his toy broom- he was even summoning James' wand…"

"Really?" Dumbledore's brow arched.

Remus knelt beside the bed. "Merlin, if we had known, I could have gotten him away from the Dursleys that much sooner." Remus, as a werewolf, was legally not allowed to have a wizard in his care, but there was a loophole in the legislation- nothing said he couldn't take care of a squib.

"Well, we know now. Now, I have been looking into things, and Mr. Potter's family owned a cottage in Hogsmeade. It's a bit off the main road, which is good, but close enough to the school. I'd like for you and Mr. Potter to stay there."

Remus nodded. "Of course. I'll…I'll draw up the guardianship papers immediately. Oh Harry…cub…" He sniffled. "He's so small. What did they do to him?"

"He had several broken bones that had to be reset and grown. He's…malnourished. He doesn't speak much, so we don't know much about what happened there. Right now, I suspect he's unaware of Voldemort, or how his parents were killed. Poppy told me he doesn't ever remember leaving his relative's home."

"You mean…he was never outside?" Remus asked, aghast.

"Oh, he was outside, but he never ventured out onto the street. His things were kept in a cupboard. I was able to glean from Petunia that that was where he slept."

Remus saw red. "That cunt-"

"Remus!" Dumbledore said sharply, glancing down at the sleeping boy. "Harry is not James. He is a child. Remember to treat him accordingly."

"From what I've heard, he's never been allowed to be a child." Remus said darkly.

Dumbledore gave him a sad smile. "Well, I hope that you can change that."

Harry stared at the man uncertainly in front of him. He had woken up, feeling much better, and was currently eating breakfast while this man stared at him.

"I'm Remus Lupin. Uhm…I was a friend of your Father's."

Harry continued to nibble on his toast, eyeing him interestedly. It was very yummy toast, and the man was interesting looking.

"I'm going to be your new guardian. We're going to be living in Hogsmeade, a village close to here. Um…we're going to be moving in within the next couple of days. The house hasn't been used in a while, so it has to get ready."

Harry eyed him carefully, taking note of the man's shabby clothes, tired look, and graying hair. He was nice looking, but just…tired. This man looked a bit too old to be his Father's friend…he'd imagined someone younger. Not so sad.

"Nice to meet you Remus." Harry said quietly, and the man did a double take, not sure if he was hearing correctly. A slow smile spread on his face.

"Nice to meet you Harry. So…what's your favorite color? We're going to be painting the walls in your room, and I'd like to know."

Harry stared at him. He got a_ room_? All to himself?

* * *

Severus was very amused and disturbed by Lupin's half-conversation with the boy. All afternoon, the man had been prodding the boy into talking, by asking him all sorts of mundane questions. Didn't he clearly understand that the boy had been abused? How would the child know what his favorite animal was? How would the boy know what his favorite book was?

"Lupin…perhaps you can stop with the questions." He ground out as they stopped in front of a two story home at the end of Juniper Lane. The street was lined with likewise Victorian looking homes, all with tidy colorful gardens.

The boy was staring up at the house, fiddling with the peeling on the front gate. The fence had once been white, but like the rest of the house, it was in a state of disrepair.

"Number 7 Juniper Lane. Good number, right Harry?" Remus said brightly, trying to be a bit exuberant- hopefully it would rub off on the boy.

Harry looked at the overgrown garden, dusty windows, broken shutters, and cracked walkway- all he saw was a lot of work to do. But it had potential.

He silently followed the men into the home, looking around while Severus and Remus talked about the wards that were going to be raised around the home within the next couple of days. Harry took a look at the kitchen- the coal stove was practically archaic- and not a refrigerator in sight. Everything was covered in a layer of dust.

He wandered a bit, noting that there was a cellar door, and a pantry, and a back door leading to the back yard. He glanced out a dirty window to see a rather large tree there- it would be nice to have some shade for the flowers- he shook his head.

He went up the stairs, taking note that they were very creaky, and that the banister seemed a bit wobbly. Upstairs, there were two bedrooms, and a smaller room that looked to be a nursery. There was a loo, with a clawed tub and a wash basin- no shower or proper sink.

Throughout the house, the walls were a plain stuccoed white, but dirty, and Harry wondered how long this house had been abandoned.

Meanwhile, Severus and Remus were looking at the house themselves.

"I hope the wards will fix some of the damage." Remus murmured. "Because it's going to take quite a bit of magic to fix some of this."

Severus nodded, glancing into the study. "While you take Potter shopping this afternoon, the Headmaster and the others will inspect the house and see what they can do about warding. Now, they're hoping to get it done in the next couple of days."

Remus glanced up above them, where he knew Harry was walking around. He was so quiet- but his sensitive hearing could still catch the soft footsteps.

"He's like a house elf. Did you see his expression when he saw the house? I think…he thinks he might have to fix it all."

Severus looked thoughtful. "Well, he could assist you in…making this a proper home. Just because he was mistreated in the past doesn't mean he can get away with not doing any chores at all- you have to be firm with him. Set rules early, but make sure he knows his punishment will be reasonable…"

"I am capable of handling children, Severus." Remus snapped.

Severus looked unimpressed. "Yes, normal muggle children with a proper home life. This is…different."

Remus' lips thinned. He'd taught as a substitute teacher at various muggle primary schools in and around London. It didn't pay well, but he liked the work well enough. He knew Harry was his priority now, and that he needed to take care of the boy- but he also had his job. Most of his jobs didn't last long, but this one seemed to be breaking his record.

That afternoon, the two of them went shopping in Hogsmeade for food, and a couple sets of robes for Harry. Remus had been given some money from Harry's vault- Dumbledore didn't think it would be a good idea for the two of them to go to Diagon Alley just yet. Harry would not be ready for the hustle and bustle of the busy shopping district. Hogsmeade was fairly quiet when the students weren't around.

Harry idly thumbed through the ready made robes at Gladrags Wizardwear. From what he'd seen, most witches and wizards wore robes. From what he'd heard from the clerks in the store, there was a shop called Madam Malkin's, and Twilfitt and Tattings, both in Diagon Alley. Madam Malkin specialized in school robes, and Ministry robes. Twillfitt and Tattings was apparently the shop for the richer folk who liked Tailor made robes, while Gladrags specialized in ready-made robes, and jumpers. According to Remus, there were a few second hand shops that also had clothing as well.

Harry's lips thinned at the coarse materials of the robes. They were well made, but... why were the fabrics so different here? Wasn't fabric, fabric? He turned to one of the clerks.

"E-excuse me Miss Twilfitt..." Harry spoke quietly. The young woman looked his way, in the middle of talking to Remus about what sorts of colors Harry should wear.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why is the-the fabric so different?" He asked nervously. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to ask questions. He glanced at Remus, who looked a bit puzzled.

The woman went to his side, and knelt beside him, to touch the sleeve he held in his hands. "Well, Mr. Lupin here tells me you've lived in the muggle world. Right?"

Harry gave her a jerky nod. She gave him the smallest of smiles. She was very pretty, he realized, with golden curly hair, and pale blue eyes. "Well, from what I've heard from muggle borns, muggle fabrics are different than ours here. You see, everything is made by magic here, from pure wool in my family pastures. Some of the fancier fabrics are imported from abroad, like silk from China, and cotton from Egypt, India, and the Americas. All of our clothing and its materials are made the magical way."

Harry blinked at her. "With spells and whatnot?"

She nodded. "That's right. Now, because of the spells and the materials, our clothing might be a bit different than the muggle clothing you're used to."

"Oh." Harry said, looking at the robe he held.

"Now, that is a very nice robe you're holding there, but I don't think that shade of yellow is your color..." She let out a little laugh. She tilted her head, and looked at him closely. "I think you'd look quite nice in blues and greens...to go with your eyes, of course." She looked him over consideringly. He wore what he always did- a pair of black pants and white shirt- the only clothing he had at the moment.

"Black and white go well with your coloring, you must have a bit of color in those cheeks before you try that again, dear." She winked at him, and stood. She turned to Remus. "Is she your...?" She hadn't heard if Mr. Lupin had married or not, but he'd been gone for so many years...

Remus nodded. "I'm _his_ guardian. I'll be looking after him from now on. We'll be living in Hogsmeade."

Miss Twilfitt looked to Harry in surprise. "Oh."

Harry blushed. Miss Twilfitt had called him a she. He dropped his eyes to the floor.

Miss Twilfitt recovered quickly. "I suppose it must be exciting for you, to live so close to Hogwarts. When will you be going, dear?"

Harrry shook his head slightly, and Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "He isn't going. He's a...squib."

Miss Twilfitt blinked in surprise, and one of the clerks coughed. "Oh, so sorry dear. I didn't know."

They ended up buying two sets of robes, two jumpers, some socks, and a set of pajamas. Harry didn't ask why they didn't sell underwear. He thought he'd asked enough questions for the day. He hurried along with Remus as they bought their groceries at the market. Some things, he recognized, like pies and breads, and veggies, while other things, like Dragon's liver and Newt's Eyes, he'd never heard of.

After getting their groceries, they went back to the cottage. As they turned on to Juniper Lane, a man appeared out of nowhere with a loud crack, wearing a bright red set of robes. Harry noted that on his chest he wore an igsignia.

The man smiled at them. "Well hello there. Haven't seen you two before."

Remus shook the man's hand. "We've just moved in today. To Number Seven."

The man raised a brow. "Oh, that place has been empty for years! It'll be good to have some more kids running about." He grinned at Harry. "I've got a couple of little ones myself. We live at Number Nine, right next door. Wife's usually home, so if you two need any help, I'm sure she'll be happy to. I'm John Jenkins-"

"Hey, isn't your twin Joey-" Remus began, and the man chuckled.

"Joey's right famous these days. Cannon's just won a game last week!"

Remus hid a smile. "You two were both in Gryffindor, right? Class of '76?"

The man eyed him. "You're...Remus? Is that you?"

Remus grinned. "Yep."

"Bugger, where have you been all these years? We could have used your help at the Ministry, you know? It's all turned to shite-" He coughed, glancing at Harry. Remus' smile faded.

"I've been abroad, mostly. Teaching."

"Yeah, you were always a smart one. Me wife's Catie, er you know Catie Flemington, right?"

"Oh, you two? Really?" Remus raised a brow.

Jenkins chuckled. "Yep. Been married for thirteen years now. Speaking of the wife, gotta get going. Dinner's waitin' on me...I'll see you two around!" He ran off, robe flapping in the wind.

Harry and Remus followed at a more sedate pace. Remus spoke, looking nostalgic. "We went to school together. Well, he was a few years ahead of us. He and his twin brother were on the Quidditch team with James back then. Your Father was pretty good with a broom. Started out as a chaser, and went seeker eventually." He sighed, smiling down at Harry sadly. "You've got the build for seeker."

Harry just stared up at him curiously. What was Quidditch?

Remus led him towards and house, and Harry stared at it. It looked quite different from the way they'd left it. The house was a pristine white, as was the fence, and the roof was mended. The garden was still overgrown, but the windows and doors looked clean.

Harry started up the front walk, but stiffened as he felt...something wash over him. He shivered, and Remus spoke up behind him. "It's just the wards. It's alright. Go on in, I'm right behind you."

The two of them went into the house, and Harry gaped at the changes. The walls had been whitewashed, and the floors were cleaned. The banister had been fixed, and he had the feeling that the rest of the house had been repaired too.

Dumbledore came down the stairs, grinning broadly. "Hello Harry. Remus."

Harry's eyes went rounder as he saw a very short old man following the Headmaster down the stairs, along with Professor McGonagall and Snape. The man grinned at Harry.

"Hello Harry! I'm Professor Flitwick!" He squeaked cheerfully. Harry only hid behind Remus slightly in response.

"Harry, why don't you go take a look at your room?" The Headmaster asked, eyes twinkling. Harry went up the stairs, holding his shopping to his chest. He noticed that all the walls had been whitewashed here too, and that the floors looked just as good. He idly wondered what sort of magic would have done all this. He poked his head into the room he'd chosen earlier that afternoon, and stared. Was this the right room?

He opened the door wider, and stared. The walls were still pale green, but not as yellow from age. They were brighter and cleaner, and instead of the old crib and dresser there had been, he had a bed, a set of drawers, a dressing table, and a desk, all made of oak. On the dressing table, there was a large mirror, the frame had carved wooden creatures seeming to dance all about the edges. He stared at the animated flowering bedsheets dizzyingly, and to the stuffed lion on the put his packages down on the bed carefully.

There was a nice green area rug on the floor- it looked so soft- his feet sank right into it. The bay window's seat cushions had been replaced with pale gold cushions, with flowered and animal printed pillows. He smiled, touching the white lace curtains gently.

He turned around a bit to face his new desk, his back to the door. There was a set of papers, quills, and a small leather book on his new desk. His sewing kit also sat atop it, to the side. The quills were made of various colors- he quite liked the lavender colored one- the paper wasn't like any paper he'd seen before- it was thick and coarse.

He flipped through the black leather book, and noted it was blank.

"It's a journal." A voice said behind him suddenly. Harry whirled around to see Snape in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. Harry stared at him.

"You can do whatever you like in there. Write out your thoughts, list out your tasks to do for the day, or just to doodle in. No schoolwork, though. The pages replenish themselves- the spell will wear off in a year, though. Perhaps you can start tonight."

Harry gave him the slightest of nods. "Thank you." He murmured.

"Sprout and I will be coming here once a week to give you lessons."

"L-Lessons?" Harry echoed.

Snape sighed. "Professor Sprout teaches Herbology, and I teach Potions. I will be coming on Friday evenings, while Sprout will be here on Sunday afternoons. Neither of our disciplines involve wand magic, so you will be able to learn them. Lup- Remus will be teaching you your other subjects."

"Oh. So...I'll get to make potions like you?" Harry asked hopefully. Maybe he would be allowed to do a bit of magic, this way.

"Perhaps, one day." The man eyed him. "Is the room to your liking?" He made a face at the stuffed lion as he saw it.

Harry nodded quickly. "It's the prettiest room I've ever seen." The man's lips twitched slightly.

"Your lessons will start the second week of September. I suggest you take the time now to get used to...everything."

Harry gave him a quick nod. He sort of liked Snape. He was a no-nonsense sort of guy, and he was used to that. Remus always seemed so...nervous, for some reason.

* * *

That night, the Professors had dinner with Harry and Remus. The staff were starving, because apparently doing magic made you really hungry. Harry ate dinner silently, listening to their conversations. No one pressed him with questions, thankfully. He was tired of questions. He wasn't used to so many! It was strange, eating at the table with other people- they'd all had the funniest looks on their faces when he told them this.

He grew tired quickly after dinner, and went up to bed soon after the others left. Harry dressed into his new pajamas, and climbed into his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while, unused to the light from the window, and being surrounded by all the space- it had been the same in the Hospital wing, but here...he sighed, and crept out of bed, and grabbed his journal.

_August 3rd, 1991_

_I got this journal today. Professor Snape said I could use it to write out my thoughts and things. I don't know what I'm thinking, though. This is all so...new. I just moved into this cottage today, with Mr. Lupin. Well, Mr. Lupin wants me to call him Remus. He's going to be my Guardian. He said he signed papers and everything. No more Dursleys. Now, I live in this place called Hogsmeade. Everybody's got magic here, except for me. Apparently, I used to, but the bad guy that killed my parents killed my magic too. _

_Everyone, especially Mr. Lupin, seems so sad when they talk about it. I don't remember doing any magic, though. Anyways, because I haven't any magic, I can't go to Hogwarts, the magic school. That's alright, because I'm going to get to learn things anyways! Professor Snape said he and this Professor Sprout will be giving me lessons. Mr. Lupin told me that he's going to give me lessons too, when he's not working. _

_I can't wait, I'm terribly excited. Dudley always made school seem like such a horrible place, but...I wouldn't mind learning. If I'm ever going to be a famous Designer or something, I need math and stuff, right? I learnt today that the Magical world has clothes shops too! I've never been to a regular clothes shop before, but I do know that regular clothes are very different from the clothes they've got here. I wonder if they've got fashion magazines like Auntie had? _

_Well, I've got my own room now. With my very own bed! And a window! It's been a very good day. I'm...very happy. _

Severus stared at the passage before him, lips pressed together tightly. He held the partner to the journal in his hands. He was sitting in his quarters. He didn't feel bad at all for intruding on the boy's privacy, but this would help him help the boy. He knew children were apt to keep secrets from adults, and this would be the best way to find out what he could do to help the child.

Lupin was obviously not going to be enough. The man was clearly nervous around the boy, even the boy had noticed it. That would not do. He sighed, and closed the book. At least Potter was looking forward to lessons. He just hoped the boy wasn't hopeless with a cauldron.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this latest chapter! Happy reading...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, here's the next installment! Hope you like.

* * *

Chapter Four:

Harry woke the next morning quite suddenly. He screwed his eyes shut, turning away from the light- it'd hit him right in the eyes. He sat up, and looked around his room with a growing smile. It hadn't been a dream. He smelled a faint of something burning in the air. He frowned, and crept down the stairs, hearing cursing coming from the kitchen.

"What the hell-fuckin-stupid bacon...turn damnit-"

Harry hid a smile as he poked his head in. The man was standing over the cast iron stove, grumbling over a skillet that seemed to be emitting smoke.

"I could try." Harry piped up.

Remus looked over at him. "No, no, you just sit down Harry. I've got this handled."

Harry raised a brow, but did just that. He watched the man bungling up the bacon, and as it caught fire, Harry got up and grabbed his glass of water, and dumped it onto the pan. "I've cooked lots. Let me cook Remus." Harry said with a slight smile.

Remus sighed, and cleaned up the mess, while Harry set to cooking another batch of bacon.

* * *

That day, the two of them unpacked Remus' books in the library, and talked about some of Remus' jobs over the years. He'd done a lot, from being a muggle librarian, to a clerk in a bookshop in Diagon Alley, to being an English tutor over on the Continent, and his current job of being a substitute teacher in London.

"You must be very smart, to have read all these books." Harry said, looking reverently at one as he passed it on to Remus. The man shelved the book with the smallest of smiles.

"Some people say that. But...I think your Mother was the smartest witch I ever knew."

"My Mother?"

Remus nodded. "Lily was very smart. She was a Prefect, like me, while we were in school. Everyone liked her, even though she was a muggleborn. She was very pretty too. You've got her eyes."

Harry gave him a small smile, handing over another book. "How did she and my Father meet?"

Remus shelved it, looking distant. "Well, as you know, we all went to school together. Your Mum and Dad actually didn't along at all, when they were younger. Then, the war started to heat up around our Fifth year. James' parents died in his Sixth year, and he'd...had to grow up a bit. They both had to work together in their seventh year, because they became Head Boy and Head Girl. They stopped fighting, and got together." He sighed.

"So they got married. Was it a nice wedding? Did Mum wear a fancy white gown like all those ladies do in the magazines?"

Remus' looked sad. "No. Well, it was a nice wedding, but your Mum didn't wear a fancy white gown. It was a rather quick wedding, at the Ministry, and there was a big party afterwards for all of us..." He trailed off. "I suppose...if the war hadn't been going on, they probably would have had a big, white wedding. Still, they were very happy."

He handed Harry a picture from his trunk, of a man wearing glasses, his black hair sticking up every which way, with a red haired lady on his arm. Next to them stood a black haired man with laughing eyes, and a broad grin, and all looked very happy.

"That was the day Lily told us she was pregnant with you. She was about a month along, and she hadn't even told James yet. You know...she was just 21 when she died." His lip trembled. "She was studying to be a Charms Mistress. She would have been great, you know?"

"What about my Dad?" Harry asked quietly.

"Oh...he didn't really work. He worked with the Ministry, sometimes, but mostly, he was always involved with the Order, in the thick of things. Lily was like that too."

Remus shut his trunk, and sighed. "Let's see what we can do about that garden in the back, eh?"

* * *

Time passed quickly to Harry. It seemed as though there was always something to do around the house- trying to weed out the garden, clearing out the cellar, and his lessons with Remus. Remus worked during the week, usually from 9-4, and they would spend the afternoons in lessons. Remus was teaching him basic grammar and spelling, which he didn't have much trouble with, and arithmetic, which he did have trouble with. They also had astronomy lessons sometimes at night, and during dinner, Remus would tell Harry all he could about the wizarding world. Remus got Harry to start reading the Daily Prophet

During the day, Harry would do work around the house. He kept to himself mostly, because he was nervous to go out alone. Remus tried to get him to just...play sometimes, but Harry wasn't used to it. Madam Pomfrey came by a couple of times to check in with Harry, to see how he was doing. She said that he was eating much better, and to keep it up. Despite everything to do, Harry was getting restless, and he was very much looking forward to the lessons from Professor Snape and Professor Sprout.

* * *

Remus frowned at the Daily Prophet Headlines. Harry peered over his shoulder. "Something wrong?" Harry stared at the Headlines as well. As they both knew, the first night the students had been at Hogwarts had been yesterday. Remus had been quietly preparing Harry for something like this.

_BOY WHO LIVED A SQUIB!_

_Yesterday, a new group of first years joined the ranks at Hogwarts. With them, was supposed to be Harry Potter. As he was born on July 31st, he was one day before the cut off date for this year's lot of students. However, he did not join them yesterday at the school. When we dug into the story deeper, we found out that Harry James Potter had been registered as a Squib nearly two weeks ago, by Headmaster Dumbledore. Apparently, it had been kept under wraps by the Department of Squib Welfare, at the advice of Headmaster Dumbledore. _

_Some wonder how this came to be. Looking at Mr. Potter's birth records, it was recorded that the child was born pre-magi, which meant that Harry Potter had been doing magic in his mother's womb. Now, this is a very rare ability, only recorded with the strongest of wizards. It is also known by the Potter's close friends that young Harry Potter had been doing accidental magic quite a bit as a baby. _

_Now, it is said that Harry Potter is a squib. We asked a specialist at St. Mungo's about how the phenomena could occur. She said that it was a possible side affect of the Killing Curse cast by You-Know-Who. She also stated that because there are no other known cases of a witch or wizard losing their magic like this- but then again, there are no other cases of a witch or wizard surviving the Killing curse. _

_So where is Harry Potter now, now that he is not at Hogwarts?_

_Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent _

_

* * *

_Harry grinned broadly as he let the stout looking woman in. "Hello Professor."

"Call me Pomona, dear." The woman reminded, taking her hat off. This was not her first time to the house, and yet Harry had been obstinate in addressing her as Professor. It was several weeks into the term now, and he quite enjoyed her visits. He did not enjoy Professor Snape's visits nearly as much. Once in a while, Madam Pomfrey would drop by as well, just to check in on him.

Harry actually had fun doing yardwork with Professor Sprout- while they worked, she talked about some of the plants they dealt with at Hogwarts, and about the plants that she would help him put him put in the garden. She said that the yard had good soil for a vegetable and herb garden, and if he wanted flowers, that they should go in the front garden. He liked the woman quite a bit, she was very nice, and she didn't say a thing about the Dursleys or why he wasn't at Hogwarts.

Remus had been very specific about him going out during the day- they didn't want the reporters knowing that he was in Hogsmeade. Yeah, there were wards up to keep unwanted guests out, but Remus explained that it wouldn't be safe for Harry to leave the house alone. He didn't mind. He was used to being stuck inside the house. When he told Remus this, he got an odd look on his face.

With Professor Snape, he was learning the basics of potions, brewing right there in the kitchen. The man was a bit harsh on him, not that he minded- he was used to it. Professor Snape explained to Harry that potions, for the most part, was dependent on the materials' magicks rather than his own magic. He said that many squibs were in that line of work. He also explained that Squibs could not get a Mastery in any magical arts, because they had to take their other magical exams as well, and hold a wand, to qualify.

Harry slowly began to realize how his not having magic would limit what he would be able to do in the wizarding world. There weren't many jobs available to him, it seemed. But...he still thought about going back to making clothes. He told Remus about his interest in fashion, and the man only waved it off. He thought it wasn't a practical job, that Harry could be doing something better with his time.

On the first Hogsmeade weekend of the term, he stared out the window of his bedroom, watching all the older Hogwarts students do their shopping. He wasn't allowed out amongst the other students. Remus had made that rule. He was afraid that one of the kids would corner him, and try to use magic on him.

At the beginning of October, Hagrid visited their house for the first time. Harry was fascinated with the man- he was larger than life, and was wonderfully funny. He also had told Harry that he wasn't allowed to use magic himself, since his wand had been snapped. He told Harry that there were many squibs who were breeders of magical and non magical animals. As he mentioned kneazels, and described what they looked like, Harry piped up.

"I think I've seen one before. Our neighbor, Mrs. Figg, had some."

Hagrid looked a bit suprised at this. "She did, did she?" He frowned, and changed the subject.

* * *

Harry was mending Remus' robes. There was yet another tear in them. Harry scowled at the cloth, working quickly. The robes were very worn looking, and Harry didn't know why the man wore such things. Remus popped his head in, and stared at Harry.

"What are you doing with my robes?" Remus asked, sounding suspicious.

Harry frowned. "I was doing the laundry when I noticed another tear. Really Remus, what on earth do you do in these things? I don't think I can keep mending them like this- you might need to get new robes."

Remus shook his head quickly. "You don't need to do that Harry, I'm fully capable of getting my robes fixed."

"Then why don't you do it?" Harry asked, cutting a thread. He ran a hand over the cloth, making sure the seam was fixed properly.

"Um...it's expensive."

"Then let me do it. I'll make you new robes, and they'll look and feel better than these old things." Harry said, handing the robes back. "Could you take me to the muggle world please?"

Remus stared. "Why would you want to go there?"

Harry just smiled. "I'll make something special for dinner tonight?"

Remus looked heavenward, and sighed. "You'll need to get some money from Gringott's, and convert it. You might as well see Diagon Alley. At least it's a bit slower now, now that term is fully underway."

Harry brightened at this. He'd been practically begging the man to go see Diagon Alley for ages now.

* * *

Harry kept a tight hold on Remus' hand while they walked through the crowds. He was wearing black robes over his only set of muggle clothes. They were just going to go to the bank, and then go to the muggle world. Remus was distinctly nervous about having Harry out in public for too long. Harry stared at the creatures on the front steps of the bank. Remus had told him about the Goblins, but it was different, seeing them in person. His hand tightened on Remus', and the two of them ducked into the bank.

Harry was quiet as they stood in line, staring at the witches and wizards. They all seemed to be in a hurry, their robes flapping about as they walked. He noted some wore uniforms, while others wore fancier robes. His eyes caught on a pretty blonde lady that wore a pale blue robe, and thought she looked like one of the models in the muggle magazines. Remus tugged on his arm as they went up in the line.

Remus talked to the teller as they got in front, handing over two keys. "I like to withdraw money from both of these vaults."

The goblin took a look at the keys. "Mr. Lupin, you'll need to sign here." Remus signed a ledger with a sigh, and Harry looked at him curiously.

"Why do you do that?"

Remus' lips thinned. "_They_ keep track of what I spend." He said softly. Harry knew that_ They_ meant the Ministry of Magic, and that they kept track of what he spent because Remus was a werewolf.

The goblin looked down at Harry. "And this must be Mr-"

"Yes." Remus cut in, not wanting anyone to hear Harry's name. "This is his first time here."

The goblin gave a slightly odd smile to Harry. "Welcome to Gringott's. Griphook!" He called over, and another Goblin led them over to the carts. Harry thought the goblin a bit odd- he wore muggle style clothes while all the others wore robes and armor. He wore armor as well, but it was quite different than some of the others. If he didn't know any better, he thought he saw a holster on the goblin's hip.

"Follow me."

Remus and Harry followed Griphook into the cart, and they started to go down to the vaults. Remus' vault was first, and the man went inside to get his money, leaving Harry and Griphook in the cart. Harry glanced at Griphook. "You look different than the other goblins. You like muggle clothes and weapons?"

Griphook just raised a brow, but didn't say anything.

Harry smiled. "We're going to the muggle world today. Remus doesn't want me shopping in the wizarding world yet. Says I'll be mobbed. I don't mind- I like muggle clothes and things better." His voice dropped to a whisper. "How do you get muggle things? I mean, don't the muggles see you?"

Griphook's lips stretched into a scary smile. "I use magic, human, to hide my face. Most of my kind won't stoop to that, but I don't mind."

"They don't like hiding what they are? I guess I could understand that." Harry whispered back. Remus came back to the cart, and Harry continued to talk. "I mean, most of your lot tries to blend in by dressing like the wizards, but you don't really, do you?"

Griphook smirked, and they began zooming down to the vaults. "You are wizards, are you not?"

Harry shook his head, giggling. "I'm a squib, and Remus is a werewolf."

"Harry!" Remus hissed, looking fearful.

Harry turned to Remus, confused. "What? You didn't want me telling him? I thought they already knew."

Griphook nodded. "I was aware that Mr. Lupin was a werewolf. However, I did not know you were a squib."

"You don't read the papers?" Harry asked curiously. Griphook's lip curled over his fang, telling Harry what he thought of the Daily Prophet. Harry smiled at this.

They arrived to Harry's vault in short order. Harry gaped at all the gold in his vault. "Wow, how much have I got?"

"This vault holds 200,000 Galleons, 5,000 sickles, and 5,000 Knuts."

"_This_ vault? There's more?" Harry exclaimed.

Griphook looked a bit uncomfortable. "Yes, however, you will not get access to them."

"Whyever not? It's my money, isn't it?"

Remus looked a bit pained. "You're a squib, Harry. You're allowed your trust vault, but you won't get any of the other ones, until you have a magical child."

Harry stared at the man, and then to the Goblin, disbelievingly. He frowned, and looked back at the piles of gold. "Well, then. This is a pretty good amount anyways. How does it convert into Pounds?"

"The current rate is Five pounds per Galleon." Griphook said automatically.

Harry gaped.

"However..." Griphook smirked. "I might get you a higher conversion rate if you do something for me."

"What?" Harry chirped.

"Find some muggle items for me. I've got a list here. Hold on." The Goblin searched through his pockets, and after searching through his sixth pocket, found it. He pulled out a piece of parchment, and handed it over to Harry.

"You get those items for me, and I'll return the money you spent, with extra to cover the conversion." Harry grinned, and looked hopefully at Remus. Remus took the list from Harry, and gave a considering look to Griphook.

"Why not go yourself?"

"The magic to...disguise myself is a bit tricky. I cannot do it as often as I like." Griphook muttered.

Harry looked excited. "I would be happy to help you Griphook! Do any of your friends need things as well?"

Griphook got an odd look on his face. "No. Not at this time."

Harry grabbed some money, and the three of them headed up to the lobby once more. Harry kept Griphook's list safe in his pocket. They converted some of their money, and before they knew it, they were heading to the muggle world.

* * *

Yay, a new chapter! I hope you guys like it. Please review, I will write more that way.

Pairing poll:

Shall Harry be straight or gay in this story? At this point, he could go either way.

No Harry/Remus. Remus is just his guardian in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, here's the next chapter! Hope you like. I loved your reviews! I still would like to know...will Harry be gay or straight?

It would help the plot a bit for future chapters- not that it's going to be happening anytime soon.

Chapter Five:

* * *

Harry stared in shock at all the fabric on the shelves. Remus did too. They'd taken a cab and asked for the closest fabric store, and this was where they'd been delivered.

Remus shook his head slowly. "I've never seen this much fabric before- even at Madam Malkin's and the other shops, they don't have this much."

"Muggles have alot more options for cloth." Harry said happily, running his hands over some of the fabrics. They spent an hour just looking at everything before Harry and Remus chose some fabric for Remus' new robes. Harry decided to make him a few sets, while he was at it, and some muggle clothes too. He convinced the man by telling him it was cheaper to make the clothes than buying them in a shop.

Harry happily chose a few fabrics for himself too, and a few other odds and ends. On Griphook's list, the Goblin had wanted some buttons, and copper wires, so they dumped those into the cart too. Harry didn't know what sort of buttons the Goblin wanted, so he chose nice, big silvery ones, black buttons, and some gold. Then Harry found the pattern section.

Remus sat off to the side while Harry oohed and aahed over the patterns he found, stacking them up on the table next to him. It was getting near lunchtime before they finally left the shop. After lunch at a small diner, they went about collecting the other items Griphook had asked for. Since Harry had never really gotten to go out shopping properly before, he was having the time of his life. Remus was less ecstatic. He was worried that Harry was going to get carried away with his shopping, and spend way too much money. But he needn't have worried.

That evening, they returned to their house with their purchases, and Remus wrote a note to Griphook to let him know that they'd gotten everything, while Harry got right to work on dinner. He'd promised Remus, after all.

Harry furrowed his brow as he read the note from Griphook.

_Got your note. Meet me in Diagon, just outside the apothecary, 7PM tonight. Bring the items, and I will give you the voucher for your conversion. Thank you for your business. _

_Griphook_

That evening, Remus met with Griphook, as he was nervous about Harry going out to Diagon Alley so soon. Harry was at home, pouting. As Remus handed over his purchases with the Goblin, another voice came out of the shadows.

"Griphook, what are you doing, consorting with humans again?" Another Goblin came out of the shadows, scowling fiercely. Remus stepped back slightly, sliding his hand into his pocket, where he held his wand.

Griphook handed over the voucher. "Yes. They get me what I need."

"You and your stupid muggle clothes-"

"It's better than those wizard clothes! At least I don't try to pretend I'm one of _them_." Griphook snarled back. Remus glanced about, hoping no one else was about. Especially wizards.

"You're far too old to be saying such childish nonsense. Griphook, I order you to never consort with these humans again." The Goblin barked, lips curling over his fangs.

Griphook was very angry at this. "This is a Were, Rothook, not a human-"

"He dresses like a wizard. Acts like one too- he's got his hand on his wand, doesn't he?"

Griphook glanced to Remus, and Remus froze. He'd been about to draw his wand.

"You got what you came for, human. Next time, bring the squib. He isn't scared of my kind." Griphook spoke softly, eyes narrowed.

"Because he doesn't know any better." Remus growled back. Harry couldn't be around these creatures- they weren't safe.

"He has no reason to be frightened of us. You got what you came for. Leave, before the Ministry gets here." Griphook said, stalking back to the other goblin, who was looking at Griphook questioningly.

Harry was working on Remus's cloak when the man came back from his meeting. Remus poked his head into the boy's room. "You're not to talk to Griphook." And then he left. Harry stared at the door, shrugged, and went back to work. Griphook had been nice to him, why couldn't he talk to him?

Harry smiled happily, holding up the cloak. He'd had to do a bit of adjusting, but this cloak would look pretty good on Remus. He hung it up carefully, and grabbed his journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_Remus returned from his meeting with Griphook. He told me not to talk to the Goblin again. Why? Griphook was nice to me. I guess because I'm not like other wizards, to him. Because I don't have magic. At least something good comes out of me not having magic. I finished the cloak for Remus. He says sewing is impractical, that I should spend more time reading, but I read enough, and I like to sew, so what's the problem? He gets a cloak out of it, doesn't he?_

_I found out today that I don't get access to all of my money because I'm a Squib. I wonder if that's another Ministry law. I'm finding that the Ministry of Magic makes a lot of laws that keep non-magical people from keeping proper jobs, having money, and...lots of other things. It's the same all over, I suppose. I remember Uncle Vernon saying bad things about our black neighbors when they first moved in. But then, he got all nice to them when he found out that Mr. Next-Door was V.P of a big company. Money is money. Power is power. If you've got enough of it, I suppose it doesn't matter what your background is. _

_Even if I grow up and become a great Designer or something, people will always know that I'm a squib. Will they never respect me as a person because of that? Sure, they might respect my title, but you know, they don't really respect me. The papers sound like they pity me, and I hate that. What can I do to change that?_

_Muggles don't know me. They don't know I'm a squib. They don't know I'm the Boy Who Lived. I'm just another person to them. Maybe I should just go back to the muggle world._

_

* * *

_

Severus stared at the passage before him, and a feeling of dread passed through him. Respect and Power. Those two words were what all strong wizards sought throughout their entire lives. He had also battled with the urges to get power and respect- that was why he'd made his biggest mistake. Even thought Potter was a squib, he still wanted to be respected.

But to go to the muggle world?

Yeah, Potter might be able to go back, but Albus would never allow it. Nor the Ministry. The Potters had been a part of the magical community for centuries, and it would be a great void if they were gone completely- no, Potter could never truly leave the magical world.

He had thought about it, when he'd first started teaching Potter. He'd grown up in the muggle world himself, and had the advantage of muggle primary schooling. He hated it, but it was an invaluable resource to him. Potter didn't even have that. Now, Potter would get the bare basics of a magical education, and a minimal muggle education. How was he to be successful in either world? He would speak to Albus about Potter attending muggle schooling. Perhaps a special school that could help him catch up with his grade level.

He knew idle minds caused trouble- he'd dealt with enough troublemakers over the years to know this.

* * *

"Albus, the boy needs to be properly educated. Yes, Lupin is helping him with his muggle subjects, but Lupin can't possibly teach him everything he is to know. And he needs to go out, be with other people. Lupin locks him up every day- how is he supposed to get out and have friends and experience things?"

Severus watched Poppy make her argument. It didn't take much for the woman to get on his side. Just a few words, and she was all ready to talk to Albus. And he knew Albus wouldn't be able to say no. Not if she said it like this.

"Severus, what do you think?" Albus asked.

"Potter needs to keep busy. And he'll be safer in the muggle world."

Albus nodded slowly. "If we do this, we will provide him with safety measures. I have an old friend, who teaches at a muggle school. Some of the students there are squibs- I often recommend this school to parents. It's a boarding school, but there are some students that only stay for the day. I think Mr. Potter can stay at the house in Hogsmeade when he is not at school. That way, Mr. Potter won't be left alone during the day while Mr. Lupin is at work. Yes, quite satisfactory."

Poppy looked pleased, and Severus was secretly relieved. Albus stood. "Poppy, Severus, you can give the good news to Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin. I will need to talk to some people, in the meantime."

* * *

Harry grinned excitedly. "Really? I'll really get to go to a proper school?"

Poppy nodded, quieting him down. "Yes. Albus is making the arrangements now. Remus, what do you think about all this?"

Remus had been very quiet when Poppy had told them the news. Severus was standing in the corner, looking as though he really didn't want to be there.

"Will it be safe?" Remus asked.

Poppy nodded. "I'm sure it will be. Albus wouldn't send Harry there if it wasn't. Anyways, I'm sure he'll will think of a few protective measures for the boy. And this way, you won't have to worry about leaving Harry alone while you're at work!"

Remus looked to Harry, who was brimming with excitement. "Do you know anything about this school?"

Severus spoke up. "I did a bit of research, after Albus mentioned this school. It's in London, and both muggles and squibs attend classes there. The squibs learn how to dress and act like muggles, and learn their culture, as well as take specialized courses in potions, herbology, astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures. They are offered as classes that the muggles are unaware of. However, I doubt that the standards of their potions curriculum will be the same as my classes, so I will continue to teach the boy on our scheduled nights."

Harry grinned, and Remus sighed. "Harry, what do you think?"

"What other classes do they teach?" Harry asked Severus.

"The same as other muggle schools teach, as far as I could find out. I'm sure the Headmistress will let you know all about everything."

* * *

_Beatrice DeMessina's School For Gifted Children_

Harry stared at the sign above him. The building looked perfectly ordinary, and it was on a perfectly ordinary looking street in London. It was a bit old fashioned looking, but clean. The windows were clearly newer, and Harry could see a ton of muggle bikes in the bike rack just a few feet away. Remus was at his side, with Dumbledore behind them. A woman came out of the door, with a smile. She wore a suit in navy, her greying hair tied back in a loose bun.

"Hello Albus." She greeted, and looked down at Harry warmly. "And you must be Harry. I am Headmistress Danielle Francis. Come in, come in. The children are in the middle of class, so we will be able to look about properly."

Harry followed her, easing out of Remus' grip. The two men followed them into the school. Harry looked about. The floors were made of linoleum, and there were bulletin boards up, and lockers lining up against the walls.

"We teach from ages five to sixteen, muggles and squibs alike. Our classes are mixed, with the exception of a few courses only offered to the squib children. We also have Physical Education courses, computer and electronics courses, and a great number of other electives. Our classes usually don't have more than fifteen to twenty per class, and for the 'special courses', we have even less. Now, Albus told me your circumstances, and we can help you get acclimated to the school. Some of the other children that come to us don't have much of a previous education before they are sent here, and we have tutoring available to those who need it. We also have counselors, and-"

"Harry doesn't need a counselor." Remus cut in.

The Headmistress just smiled, and went on. "There are many social activities held here as well- dances, games, parties- I also believe that some of our squib students also hold get-togethers as well."

Harry grinned. His nervousness was melting away- he couldn't wait to meet his new classmates. Maybe he would actually get to make friends.

"Do you have sewing classes?" He piped up.

"Harry!" Remus hissed, but the woman ignored him.

"Actually, we do. We have an home economics course. Why, are you interested in sewing, Harry?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, since I was little. I wanted to be like one of those muggle fashion designers."

The woman smiled. "I think that's a great dream to have. Harry, why don't I show you the library, while us grown ups get your paperwork sorted out?"

Harry nodded.

Harry stared at his outfit with a frown. It looked dreadfully boring. He looked pleadingly at Remus, who shook his head. "Harry, don't you like it? It's brand new, and it looks just fine on you."

Harry turned, looking at himself in the mirror. "But it's so...boring." He didn't want to say it reminded him of Remus' own clothes. Black pants, black shoes, with a grey sweater. He frowned, turning a bit. The sweater was too big on him, and the pants were a bit long. The shoes were nice enough, even if they were a bit boring. The rest of the outfits Remus had chosen were just as boring looking.

"Can't I just take it in-"

"You'll grow into it quickly enough. Come on, we have to get your other supplies still."

"But-"

"Harry, please, just go change your clothes, okay? We need to keep going. We have a lot to do today."

Harry scowled, and stomped back into the dressing room. Well, he would just fix his clothes up when he got the chance. He wasn't about to look silly on his first day at a_ real _school.

_

* * *

_

You like? Thanks for reading. Please review, it will make me very happy!

OC's in the future, obviously.


	6. Chapter 6

A Way To Change Chapter Six

* * *

Harry swallowed nervously as he entered the school. Kids were running about, hurrying to their classes. He ducked into the loo, and took off his new sweater. He pulled out a shirt from his book bag, and put that on instead. It was a fitted short sleeve shirt he'd made from some of his new fabric- a dark red color with black buttons that went down the front. He left the stall, and adjusted his hair. He looked much better. His new sweater was...um... okay, but it was going to need some fixing before he could wear it. Like completely redoing it.

He left the loo, and started to look for his first class. Some bigger kids bumped into him, and he hurried along down the hallway. He looked down at his schedule and map, and turned the corner.

"Hey, you new?" Someone called out. It was a girl, who was leaning against the lockers. She was standing outside the classroom Harry had been looking for.

Harry smiled. "Yeah. It's my first day. I was actually looking for that classroom there." He motioned to the room next to her. The girl tilted her head. He gave her a look over, while she did the same. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a rip at the knee, and an oversized soccer jersey. She had wildly curly black hair, black eyes, and a slightly upturned nose.

"I'm Uri. Come on, I'll introduce you to the others. The teacher's always late." She grabbed Harry by the arm, before he could pull away, and dragged him inside. Harry saw that there were more empty seats than students- there were just eight in the room.

"This is our homeroom. We come here every morning, for half an hour, and then we go on to classes. The teacher's always late, so...anyways, everyone this is the new kid that they told us about."

Harry blushed as they began to crowd him.

"You dress pretty muggle for someone who hasn't been around for long." A girl with long blonde hair braided in two long plaits. She wore a dainty pale blue dress, and flats.

"All of you are squibs?" Harry blurted.

The blonde rolled her eyes, and Uri chuckled. "Yeah, we are. What's your name?"

Harry blushed. "Harry. Harry Potter."

A couple of the kids outright gawked at him, but Uri only clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, Harry, welcome to Homeroom S.1."

"S.1?"

"Squib 1." The blonde said, pursing her lips. "We are all the squibs in our year. They like to keep us separated, a bit. My name is Bianca Smith, how do you do?" She held out her hand, and he shook it. He got the impression she was a bit snobby. She motioned to Uri. "That's Ursula, but everyone calls her Uri."

"Oh...okay." Harry said quietly. "Don't you like your name? I think it's kind of neat."

The girl made a face. "I hate it. The last name's Stellar, but the orphanage made it up." She pulled over a mousy looking girl by the arm, making the girl squeak.

"This is Margaret Twit, she doesn't talk much. We call her Mouse." The girl blushed, and ducked her head as Harry stared at her. She had big brown eyes, and her brown hair was braided back in a single plait, falling past the small of her back. She wore a dark green jumper, plain black shoes, and a grey wool skirt.

"And I'm Portia, Portia Anderson." A girl with short sandy hair and a pretty smile said, waving to Harry. She was wearing a dark purple dress, with a denim jacket.

Harry saw a boy standing by the window, ignoring the rest of them. "Who's that?"

"That's Anthony. He likes to pretend he's a muggle. Don't mind him." A boy spoke up as Uri grabbed him in a headlock.

Harry raised a brow, and called out to the boy. "Hi Anthony."

The boy glanced his way, but then looked back out to the window. The other boy spoke up again. "I'm glad we've got another boy- these girls were taking over!" The boy grinned, and Harry couldn't help but smile back. "I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Whittier." He was a bit taller than Harry, with chocolate colored skin, dark eyes, and curly hair. He wore a green shirt, with jeans and trainers.

"So, what's your story?" Uri interrupted his staring.

"My story?"

"Yeah. The papers said you were just registered as a squib just a couple weeks before term started at Hogwarts." Bianca said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry looked down. "Um, I was living with muggles. My Aunt and Uncle. I had no idea about the magical world until Dumbledore and his lot came to pick me up. They did all sorts of tests, and found out I was a squib. So...yeah."

"Do you still live with the muggles?" Uri asked interestedly.

Harry shook his head. "I live with my guardian in Hogsmeade."

"What did they say? The Headmaster and all of them? Were they upset 'cos you didn't have magic?" Portia asked softly.

Harry frowned, and sat at a desk. He set his bag down on top of it. "Well...I think the Headmaster was sad, but...it wasn't something that could be helped, right?"

Uri slouched into a seat next to him. "So, your guardian, he's alright with you not having magic and all? 'Cos if he gives you trouble, you could talk to someone here at the school."

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, no. Remus is fine with me not having magic. He's a bit...overprotective, that's all."

Margaret spoke up quietly. "You're lucky."

Uri glanced at the girl warningly, and snatched Harry's schedule out of his hand. "Well, it looks like you've got a good class schedule. None of the teachers will mess with you too much here. All your S. classes are with us, of course, but hey, you've got P.E with Sebastian and me!"

The classroom door opened, revealing a harried looking man.

"Sorry, sorry, I got stuck in traffic again." The kids laughed, and Harry couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

On his Schedule, Harry had nine classes, besides his homeroom class. They rotated every other day, four on one day, four on another. They took P.E every day. He had four 'regular classes' and four 's' classes. The following semester, they would have four different 'regular classes' and he would be able to switch out one of his 's' classes for a muggle elective. He was planning on switching out his potions course for Home Ec. Remus would not be pleased, but Harry didn't care.

Classes at the muggle school were a bit confusing at first to get around. Thankfully, he asked each of his teachers how to get from class to class on his schedule, and they were able to help him out. Things went on swimmingly with his new schedule. He took a portkey to and from school, and often arrived home just as Remus did. He worked on his homework while Remus did his grading. Then Harry would normally start dinner, they'd eat together, and then Harry did whatever he needed to do that evening, whether it was a lesson with Professor Snape or sewing in his room.

Anthony, like the others had said, completely ignored them. He only had muggle friends. At lunch, Harry learnt that Uri, Bianca, and Sebastian all lived on campus in the Boarding house, while the others went home to their families each evening. Uri and Portia had attended the school since they'd been five, Sebastian since he was six, and Bianca since she'd been seven.

Margaret had started there the year before, along with Anthony. According to them, most of the older students lived in the Boarding house year round, like Uri and Sebastian did. Bianca only went home for the holidays. Harry learnt that most of the squibs that attended the school were fairly alienated from their families, and the magical world. However, some of them weren't exactly at home in the muggle world either.

Harry thought he could be very happy at this new school. Yeah, his classmates were a bit odd, but he didn't mind. They were nice, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

"So...um, I was thinking, maybe you'd like to come over and visit? I asked Remus, and he said it was alright." Harry asked Sebastian one day shortly before Halloween. The boy looked at Harry in surprise.

"Really?"

Harry nodded. He waved over to Uri, who was throwing a soccer ball at Bianca, while Mouse was giggling behind her hands at them. "Uri and Bianca are coming too. Mouse was invited, but she said she wasn't allowed. So can you come?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Yeah, if Uri and Bianca got permission from the Headmistress, I'll be able to come too. So, what's going on?"

Harry shrugged. "I've never had anybody over before. I thought it might be fun. I can show you guys the garden, and the house, and my room..." He trailed off, seeing Sebastian's expression. "What?"

Sebastian looked down. "It's nothing. You're lucky, you know?"

Harry frowned. Why did they say that? "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing." Sebastian ruffled Harry's hair. "I'll be happy to come. I bet Bianca makes cookies or something. That would be 'proper'. Of course, they'll taste awful, but..."

Harry giggled. "I'll make sure to have more on hand."

* * *

Harry grinned as he opened the door. Bianca, Uri, and Sebastian were all standing on the front step. Uri was grinning broadly, while Bianca was clutching a tin in her hands. Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello. I'm Remus, Harry's guardian. Please, come in."

The kids came in, following Harry and Remus in. Bianca thrust the tin into his hands. "I made teacakes."

"Oh. Thank you."

Harry stifled a grin. "Come on, I'll show you my room."

He led them upstairs while Remus went to the kitchen to put the tin on the table. Harry had been busy in the kitchen that morning- the table was covered with food. They would eat well for the next few days- he'd made entirely too much.

Harry let the others into his room, watching them explore it a bit. Sebastian checked out Harry's books while Uri was squealing about the animated bedsheets. Bianca sat at his dressing table, running a hand over the carvings on the mirror frame.

"You have a very nice room, Harry." Bianca said softly. Harry moved to stand by her side, noting her small frown. She traced a finger over the hand mirror that laid on top of the table. "I used to have one a lot like it."

She stood, and went to his desk, stopping short as she saw all of his sewing supplies. "What's all this?"

Sebastian and Uri went to her side, and Harry found himself blushing. "I like to sew."

Uri held up a half finished shirt. "Wow, that's so cool. You going to take home ec. next semester?"

"Hopefully. Remus wouldn't approve, though. Thinks it wouldn't be practical enough." He mumbled.

Bianca glanced his way. "So...you guys don't agree on everything?"

Harry furrowed his brow. "Well...no. I mean, he just thinks I should study other stuff more."

"Like math and science, right?" Bianca said, tilting her head.

"Yeah."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, and Uri snorted.

"What?" Harry asked.

"They think because we're squibs, that we aren't smart enough to handle other things._ They _limit the amount of magical classes we take." Bianca huffed. "Believe me, I've checked. The bookstore in Diagon Alley carries Astronomy books for Hogwarts that are much more advanced than the astronomy books our class uses. And we're not allowed to buy the other ones- they've got our registry at the desk, so we can't buy them. And they can take Astronomy all seven years at that damned school, while we can only take three-"

"Bianca, we've talked about this." Sebastian said, calming the girl down. "There's nothing we can do about it."

Harry furrowed his brow. "Wait...are you saying we're only allowed to take a certain amount of magic classes at our school?"

Uri flopped onto his bed. "Yeah, we can only take astronomy for three years, care of magical creatures for three years, and potions and herbology for four years. We're not allowed to start them until this year, and Most of the older kids end up dropping out of them anyways, so they can sign up for muggle courses. I think they do stuff like that so they can keep _us_ out."

"Out?" Harry echoed.

"Of the magical world." Bianca clarified. "We can't hold wands, or have more than a trust fund, or be in a magically binding contract-" At this, her voice stuttered. She looked as though she was about to cry. Sebastian put an arm around her shoulders.

He looked to Harry. "The thing is, we squibs have been getting the short end of the stick for as long as the Ministry has been around. Things get worse and worse, from what I've heard. What's keeping them from banning us altogether? Would you want to move out of this nice little house just because you're a squib? What if you wanted to get a job, in say, Diagon Alley, but you couldn't because you were a squib?"

Harry stared. "They've already got laws like that for werewolves." He whispered.

The three kids stared at him, and Harry looked down at his knees. "Why are you telling me?"

"You're Harry Potter." Bianca sniffled. "You killed the Dark Lord- the wizards have to respect you, right?"

"I'm a kid. Why would they?"

Sebastian glanced around the room. "Harry...you're lucky. You've got a nice house to live in, and a good guardian. But not all of us are so lucky. If the laws changed, things could be better for everyone."

Harry scowled, remembering the Durselys. "Things haven't always been like this for me. Food's on the table, if you want some. I'll be out in the garden."

* * *

Severus stared at the passage in the diary that he held in his hands. Potter ranted about how unfair squibs were treated. He'd spent the afternoon with his classmates, but instead of having fun and playing in the garden, like Remus and Severus had hoped, the children only talked about how they were mistreated.

Severus had looked up Potter's classmates in the Registry. He'd wanted to know what families they came from. Unfortunately, Sebastian Whittier had been disowned several years beforehand, and Ursula Stellar had been abandoned at the school. Severus did a bit of digging, and found out the girl's mother had been Miss Esther Hayes, a halfblood. He actually knew the name- she had been an auror in the last war, but had understandably retired after a vicious attack and capture. She'd barely made it out alive, and then had disappeared into the muggle world.

The woman's records showed that she had committed suicide several years before. There were no records of her Father. Severus knew exactly what some of those Deatheaters did when they got a hold of a woman like Esther- he just hoped he was wrong.

Unfortunately, he knew Bianca Smith's cousin- Zacharias Smith, a first year hufflepuff. He looked to be another dunderheaded first year. He idly wondered if she was any better in potions than he was. He shook his head quickly, and closed the diary. He thought about what Potter had wrote, about what the children had said. Things sounded...desperate for them. Yes, they were getting an education, but were they getting a good one?

* * *

The day after Halloween, Harry was cooking breakfast when Remus' Daily Prophet arrived. Harry hadn't had a good night of sleep. He was blearily turning over the bacon when Remus spoke up.

"There was a troll loose in Hogwarts last night."

Harry turned to the man in suprise. "What?"

"There was a troll loose. How strange. A girl, a muggleborn, was attacked. She was just a first year."

"Is she okay?"

Remus frowned. "Her parents pulled her out of Hogwarts. They're saying her injuries were bad enough that she had to be transferred to St. Mungo's."

"That's awful." Harry murmured. "Why was there a troll in the school?"

"I don't know. It's really strange. They've got wards for that."

Harry took the bacon off the frying pan and set it on the plate. "Well, it got in anyhow. And now a girl is hurt." He looked thoughtful. "What is she going to do now, now that she's not going to Hogwarts?"

Remus looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure. No parents have ever pulled their child out before, that I know of. Especially a first year. Not even during the last war. Parents _want_ their kids to learn magic, so why would they pull them out?"

Harry sat down, frowning slightly. "Hmm. What's her name?"

"Hermoine Granger."

"I think I'll write her a letter."

_Dear Hermoine,_

_I saw the news in the Daily Prophet this morning. I hope you feel better soon. _

_I asked my guardian, and he said he never remembered anyone being pulled out of Hogwarts before. Are you going to go back to muggle school now? I go to a muggle school in London, but a whole bunch of us take magical classes, you see. We're squibs. Of course, they're not proper magical classes like you had, but at least we cover the basics. I just started a couple weeks ago, myself. Will you go to another magical school abroad, or will you just stay in the muggle world?_

_I wouldn't blame you, trolls are apparently scary. But I know if I had magic, I'd want to learn as much as I could. If I were you, I would try to learn anyways. Will you miss your friends at Hogwarts? I'm sure you're getting loads of letters from them, so I'll keep it short. I hope you get better soon, and I'll send some of my biscuits to help make you feel better! _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter

* * *

_

Hermoine Granger was a very unhappy, hurt girl. She'd woken up in a magical hospital that her parents weren't allowed in, with bandages covering her chest, arms, and one of her legs. Her parents had written her this morning and told her that they were pulling her out of Hogwarts. And she got one other letter, from none other than Harry Potter.

She stared at it with sad eyes. No one else would write her- she hadn't any friends. And now she wasn't even going to learn magic! She began to cry quietly, opening a small tin. The cookies looked homemade, and very yummy. She looked back at the letter, wiping her tears away. She remembered reading all about Harry Potter in some of her books, and had been surprised, along with the rest of the magical world, to find out he was a squib. He was famous, yet he wrote her. Why?

She read it again. He mentioned that if he'd had magic, he'd want to learn as much as he could. She could understand why. She glanced over at the wand that was on her bedside table. She couldn't just...stop learning magic. She'd only had a short time in the magical world, and she really didn't want to leave. And now her parents were making her leave. Yes, the troll had been scary, but it had been Ron Weasley's fault in the first place that she'd been in the loo.

There was a soft knock on her door, and it creaked open. The orderly peeked his head in. "Miss Granger, you've got guests."

Hermione's hopes rose, hoping to see her parents, but it was Professor McGonagall instead. The woman smiled thinly at Hermione, and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "I've contacted your parents. We're going to have you sent home as soon as we can. I'm sorry that they can't come here- it's just not possible."

Hermione looked to the letter in her hands. "It's okay." She held out the tin to the woman. "Someone wrote me."

The woman accepted a biscuit from the girl. "Well, you were in the papers."

"Harry Potter." Hermione said, still staring at the letter. "He says I should still try to learn magic, even if I'm not at Hogwarts."

The woman froze. "Harry Potter wrote you?"

Hermione glanced at McGonagall. "Yes. I think it's funny. A boy I've never met writes me, yet none of my classmates bothered." She set the letter down, folding it carefully.

* * *

You like this new development? Interesting, no?

OC NOTES:_  
_

Margaret Twit (Mouse)- only daughter in a pureblood family. The others call her Mouse affectionately because she's so quiet.

Ursula Stellar (Uri)- illegitimate daughter of unnamed pureblood and an halfblood Auror. Hates her first name (which was made up).

Bianca Smith- cousin of Zacharias Smith. Hates her cousin, resentful of his magic, and the fact that he gets to go to Hogwarts.

Portia Anderson- quite happy to live with muggles, but happy with her magical family. Her Uncle is a squib, so it makes things easier.

Sebastian Whittier- disowned several years beforehand, no longer in contact with his family.

Anthony- likes the muggles, and wants to renounce the magical world entirely. Pretends he's a muggle, and ignores the others.


End file.
